


Namath

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Character of Color, Community: fridaynight100, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-17
Updated: 2007-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Didn't I read somewhere that some old football player used to wear pantyhose?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namath

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

"I am serious, Waverly. You can never tell anyone."

"Aw, my poor, macho football player. He's shy."

"I am not shy!"

Waverly kissed his nose. "Didn't I read somewhere that some old football player used to wear pantyhose?"

"Joe Namath. And this is not the same thing! Do you know what Riggins would do to me if he found out?"

"Tease you mercilessly until you wept like a girl?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

Waverly held his hand steady on her knee. "Stay still. You don't want to smudge your manicure, do you?"

"You're lucky I love you, girl."

"I know."


End file.
